It's A Cruel World
by Niayamo
Summary: Summary: Soras trapped in a abusive secret relationship with his boyfriend Riku, while Riku is also dating Kairi in public. He’s remained silent for over 2 years now, but when something strange happens will he be able to keep silent for any longer?Pairing
1. Chapter 1

It's a Cruel World

Summary: Soras trapped in a abusive secret relationship with his boyfriend Riku, while Riku is also dating Kairi in public. He's remained silent for over 2 years now, but when something strange happens will he be able to keep silent for any longer?

Pairings: RikuxSora, CloudxSora, RikuxKairi, TidusxWakka, Selphiex?

Warnings: Contains Abuse, N/C, Hurt/Comfort, Language

Authors Notes: Please don't hate me ;

Chapter One.

Sora sat quietly at the table as Riku cooked dinner for the both of them. He kept his eyes on his hands the whole time like Riku taught him a few months ago. He flinched slightly as a pot crashed to the floor and cursing soon followed. He looked up briefly before returning his eyes to where they were a few moments ago. He tensed as footsteps approached the table.

"You can look up now." Sora tried his best to lift his head, but fear consumed him and forced him to keep looking down at his hands in his lap.

"I _said_ you can look up now." Sora knew Riku was getting angry so he lifted his head just to make him happy. He looked at the silver haired person in front of him, while holding back tears of fear. Riku cupped his chin.

"You know I don't like having to tell you things twice, Sora-kun. You'll receive your punishment after my date with Kairi." Riku Sat door in his chair across the table from Sore and began to consume the pasta in front of him. Sora could feel bile rising in his throat. He poked around in his pasta, not feeling all that hungry anymore-

"Eat. Now." -but it seemed that he really didn't have a choice. He ate slowly as not to gag on the surprisingly good meal. He heard Riku put his fork down on his empty plate and get up from the table plate in hands. Sora quickly forced down the rest of the food and also got up from the table. He walked into the kitchen head down. He put his plate in the sink and began to prepare the water for washing the dishes. Riku grabbed his chin roughly and pulled him into a hungry kiss. He was turned around and pushed up on top of the counter. The doorbell rang interrupting the forced make out session. Riku gave him another peck on the cheek and went to get the door. Sora slowly got off the counter and began to start on the dishes again.

"So, are you ready to go, Riku-love?" Sora almost threw up at the over sweet reply.

"I'm always for you, darling." He heard Kairi giggle followed by the sound of the door closing and locking. A few moments later Sora broke down in the middle of the kitchen floor.

Sora lay on the bed underneath the blanket watching Maury. He sobbed silently, relating to young girls on the television.

'If I could I would find a way away from here. _As if you could leave the one man who actually pretends to enjoy your company.' _Sora lost his train of thoughts as the door opened. His blood ran cold. He quickly turned off the TV and hid deeper under the blanket trying to escape the inevitable. He jumped as the door to the room slammed open. The blanket was cruelly yanked off of him and thrown to the floor. He began to sob quietly. Praying to kami that he would pass out. His wrist was grabbed and he was pulled to the floor. He gasped as a fist was brought down on his stomach. Soon followed by kicks and more punches until he was a crying ball on the floor. A zipper echoed through out the room followed by the sound of clothes being taken and torn off Rikus and his body. He knew he couldn't stop this from happening. What other choice did he have but to take and get over it? He remained silent as he was picked up and dropped roughly on the bed. He was spread and entered with no preparation. He screamed in pain and emotionally hurt as his mind and body was broken again and again. As soon as it had started it was over. Riku pulled out and made his way to the bathroom the clean up and left Sora on the bed to recollect him.

'Why do I let him do this to me? _Because you have no choice in the matter. He owns you._' Sora curled up in a little bruised ball and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

He could faintly hear someone whispering his name in the dream.

"Sora. Please, Sora, wake-up. Please." He slowly opened his eyes to the figure of Tidus. He rubbed his eyes wearily.

"Tidus? What're you doing here?" He could see fainted tear lines going down his face.

_Why is he crying?_

He reached up with his unbruised hand and wiped away another tear that slowly made its appearance.

"Why are you crying?" Suddenly anger showed in his face.

"Why am I crying!" He screamed. "I'm crying because he's been hurting you all this time and you haven't told anyone." Sora hung his head.

"Please don't tell anyone, Tidus. Rikull get mad." Tidus frowned, and then sighed.

"I won't tell anyone, Sora. But you've got to stick up to him or leave. I know you're stronger than this." He cupped Sora face.

"I don't want to see you like this." Sora nodded, holding back tears. Tidus sighed inwardly.

"Now, I came here to ask you for some whipped cream." Sora raised an eyebrow in question. Tidus sweat dropped.

"Please don't ask why." He pointed to the kitchen.

"It's in the cupboard."

(Believe me, you don't want to know either.)

Sora stretched out on the couch after taking a long and refreshing shower. He picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels, trying to find something to take his mind off the pain in his entire backside. Unfortunately luck wasn't in his side today (again). He heard keys in the door and jumped up from his position on the couch. He sat up straight and grabbed one of the pillows and hugged it, while burying his face in it. He cautiously looked up into the face of evil.

"Feeling better?" He forced himself to keep the bile from rising in his throat. He nodded. Riku smiled.

"Good." He sat down beside the frightened teen and wrapped an arm around his waist. He pulled him closer to himself until he was almost sitting on his lap. Scratch that, he was sitting on his lap. He yanked the pillow out of his arms and turned him around so he was facing him with both legs on either side of his waist.

"I heard Tidus came over," Sora closed his eyes and turned away, only to have his face wrenched back to face him.

"What could he have possibly wanted while I was gone?" Sora opened his mouth to answer, only to close it again. Riku chuckled darkly.

"Answer me." Sora swallowed dryly.

"He wanted to borrow something." Riku wrapped his arms around his back and pulled him closer until his mouth was right by his ear. Sora shivered as he felt hot breath blow on his lobe.

"Borrow what?" Riku slid his hands underneath the thin shirt and ghosted his fingers along his back. Sora whimpered and arched into the touch. He hated when he did this. He would tease him until he got what he wanted and then leave him for Kairi. He hissed slightly as he ran a finger along a fresh bruise on his back.

"You know I don't like to repeat myself." He warningly pressed harder against the bruise causing Sora to cry out in pain.

"He wanted to borrow some whipped cream! Please, Riku, stop!" He gasped as the other hand slid into his jeans and ran along his crack. He arched and began to writhe slightly.

"What would he need with whipped cream?" He pressed against the puckered opening causing Sora to press back. He began to whine as the hand on his back slowly came to the front and tweaked one the sensitive nubs.

"Please, Riku, don't- ah!" He was pushed over on the couch so that Riku was on top of him. Riku slowly ran his hand down to the front of his jeans and started to unbutton the fabric. Sora buried his face into his hands and refused to watch. Riku succeeded in removing the tight obstacle. He pulled Sora through his boxers and blew a small puff of cold air over the tip. He grunted and arched slightly. Riku grinned and pulled his hands away from his face.

"I don't know why you pretend you don't like it." He held both wrists in one hand, while the other went back up his shirt. He cruelly grabbed one the rosebuds and twisted it painfully. Sora screamed in agony and tried to twist away from the harsh grip. Riku situated himself so that he was between Soras legs. Grinded their erections together, drawing wanton sounds from his mouth. He leaned forward and captured the full lips with his own. He pinched the already sore nipple to make Sora open his mouth. He dove in tasting him. Sora pulled away and struggled. He managed to throw Riku off guard to slip out of his hold. He immediately ran for his room and locked the door. After a while he heard banging at his door.

"Sora1 open this fucking door!" He curled up in a corner and started crying, knowing Riku would hurt him for this. He looked out the window, when an idea hit him. He unlocked the window and opened it. He saw that they were on the second floor. He began to lose hope when he saw the tree not far off. This was his only chance.

_You'll never make it. I don't even know why you're trying._

Sora pushed away that thought and jumped out the window...and landed face first on the ground. He got up and rubbed his nose. Luckily (For once) he hand landed in a huge pile of leaves. He got up as quickly as he could and started running, fast. He didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he was getting out of there.

By the time he had finally slowed down. He was by Tidus and Wakkas house (And that's pretty far). He quickly made his way up to the front porch and rang the door bell twice. He was greeted by a gruff Wakka.

"Um, did I interrupt something?" Wakka glared.

"Wakka, who's at the-Sora?" He was quickly grabbed and taken into the house. He was presented with a cup of hot coffee. Tidus cooed over him like a mother would a baby.

"How did you get out?" Sora took a sip of his coffee.

"I jumped out the window." Tidus looked at him as though he was crazy.

"Are you nuts? You could've killed yourself!" Then he sighed.

"Well, at least you're safe now." Sora nodded and then stood up.

"I have to go." Tidus gave him a startled look.

"But you just got here!"

"I know, but he'll look for me here first and I can't risk you two getting hurt." Wakka cleared his throat catching both of their attention.

"I have a place where you can stay, but you're gonna have to share it with somebody, are you okay with that, ya? Sora nodded.

"Oh yeah, and also you might want to put a pair of pants on before you go." Sora looked down and blushed. He was indeed pant less. Tidus held back his laughter until he went into his room to fetch Sora some jeans. Then he broke out in hysterical fits of laughter.

"It's not funny, Tidus!" Tidus came back out with a wide grin on his face. Sora snatched the jeans out his hands and slipped them on. They were a little bit loose, which was bad considering Tidus was the smallest of the three. Wakka and Tidus looked at him with worry printed on their faces. Sora caught the look and smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm sure I'll put on a few pounds at this place I'm going to be staying at." Tidus didn't look so sure. Sora stretched a bit before going out the door. Wakka grabbed his coat and went out with him.

"I'll be back!" Tidus came to the front door.

"Alright. If Riku comes over I'll tell him I didnt see neither of you." Wakka nodded and drove off into the night.

(Half way mark ;; I'm dying)

When Riku finally broke the door down it was too late. Sora had already escaped through the window.

"Fuck!" He ran around to the front door. He ran almost down the door just to get outside. He around a bit, not finding anything. He punched the car causing it to dent.

"When I get my hands on him..." He hopped into the dented car, and drove off into the night. He turned on the radio and put it on some soft music to calm him down.

_The little prick. I bet he's at Wakkas house, crying to Tidus. I know he told him what's going on between us. Don't worry, Riku, you'll just have to shut him up. Permanently._

He turned the corner and watched as Wakkas car drove off into the night. He waited until it was out of sight before pulling into the driveway. He ran up tot he front porch and knocked heavily on the door.

"Coming!" Tidus opened the front door and froze. He then regained his composure.

"Riku? What brings you here?" Riku slammed the door open and pushed him inside. He walked inside while pushing Tidus further back until he was against the wall as well.

"I think you know what brings me here, Tidus." He watched as suppressed fear flickered across his eyes. He couldn't help but smile.

_He almost has that air of innocence around him like Sora. Almost. Now I see why Wakka loves him so dearly. Too bad nothing will be that same after tonight._

Sora watched the trees get thicker and thicker as they journeyed further into the country side. They pulled up into a big house that was painted with mostly dark colors like back or red. Sora looked up in awe at the big house.

"This is where he lives!" Wakka grinned.

"Ya, I can tell you now that you'll be safe this far in the country and in this big house." Wakka walked casually to the front door and knocked. A small slit was opened and two glowing blue eyes appeared. Sora could see them roll slightly in mock annoyance.

"Oh, it's you. I thought it was somebody important."

"Hey! I am important!" Wakka chest puffed up in arrogance. The eyes flickered over to Sora who was standing there sheepishly.

"And who is this stranger on my doorstep?" Wakka motioned at Sora with a hand.

"He needs a place to stay." The figure grunted and open the door revealing a guy who no younger than 18. He had spiky blond hair and eyes that seemed to glow with some sort of energy.

"We'll discuss this in the house. Just remember to wipe your feet Wakka. I don't want any animals making trails in my house." Wakka stuck his tongue at him childishly as he wiped his feet. Sora went to do the same when the mysterious man stopped him.

"Don't worry. You don't need to do that. I'm sure you're much cleaner than Wakka."

"Enough with the dirt jokes Cloud!" The man smiled and chuckled a bit before leading them to the study. He pulled out a chair for Sora to sit in and sat across form Wakka who sat beside Sora. (Whew!)

"Now what is the reason why he needs to stay?" Wakka nudged Sora. Sora swallowed dryly and spoke up.

"Well, uh...the reason is a very personal matter." Cloud nodded in understanding. He took out a pair of house keys from a drawer in a desk.

"Here. These are some keys to the house. Make sure you don't lose them because this is my only second pair." Sora looked at him dumbfounded.

"You're letting me stay just like that?" Cloud raised his eyebrow.

"Well, you say your situation is personal. So I'm guessing along the lines of abusive boy/girlfriend." Sora blushed. Who knew some people could you like an open book? He took the keys and bowed respectively.

"Thank-you Mister Cloud." Cloud scratched the back of his head and sweat dropped.

"You don't have to call me Mister. Clouds fine." Wakka snorted.

"That's only because you don't like to be called your age." Cloud dropped his head.

"I'm no older than you."

"Actually, you are."

"I'm not!"

"Are too"

"Am not!"

"Are too." Sora sweat dropped as he watched the two bicker back and forth. Suddenly, he got queasy and dizzy at the same time. He dropped to the floor. Wakka and Cloud ran up to him.

"Sora what's wrong? Sora! Sora!" His voice seemed to drift farther and farther away.

Tidus held the door as hard as he could to keep Riku from getting in.

"Tidus. Let me in. I only want to talk."

"I don't believe you!" He felt Riku pound on the door a couple of times before speaking again.

"Tidus, I swear I will not do anything to you. Just let me in so we can talk about Sora."Tidus paused. His voice sounded sort of sad. This one second was all Riku needed to push down the door. Tidus fell to the floor and looked up in fear at the silver-haired man in his doorway. He yelped as he was picked up by the collar of his shirt and thrown on to the bed. Riku grabbed his wrists and held them above his head.

"Now, let's talk about Sora."

Taka: My wrists...their killing me.

Sora: My stomach!

Riku: My reputation!

All: (looks at Riku)

Riku: What! They all know I'm not that abusive.

Sora: (coughs in hand and looks away)

Taka: You've been abusing my Sora!

Riku: (Glares at Sora) just wait till we get outta here.

Taka: (takes out sledge hammer) and what?

Riku: (sweat drops) Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Taka: (Bites finger nails) Oh no the second chapter. How could I be so mean so cruel to Sora.

Sora: (Wearing a black long-sleeve hoodie)

Taka: (Narrows eyes) Where is he!

Riku: What now?

Taka: (Beats him repeatedly with a broom stick.) How dare you hurt Sora! I'll beat the abuse out of you.

Sora: (sweat drops) Please review.

Dear readers, I warn you now Riku will be OC in this fic. Think of what the darkness has caused in his heart. (Tears)

Chapter Two

Sora woke to find himself in a highly furnished room. The walls were colored a dark blue and the furniture was also blue. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He immediately saw Wakka beside him asleep. He reached over and poked him in the face. Wakka snorted and turned away from the assault. Sora couldn't help but giggle, which caused a sharp pain to race through his body leaving him breathless. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and faced Wakka who had a worried look on his face.

"Are you alright, Sora?" He nodded and gripped his stomach as a wave of nausea hit him.

"The bathroom's though that door." He pointed to a midnight blue door. Sora got up quickly and ran to the door. Wakka grimaced at the sound of vomiting. He vaguely wondered how Tidus was doing.

_He should have called by now. It's almost midnight. Ugh, I can't stand that sound._

Tidus whimpered and curled up into tiny ball in a corner of his room. Tidus watched Riku through teary eyes. Riku sat in one of his desk chairs across from him playing with a pair of scissors. Tidus slowly reached for the cell phone he had dropped on the floor during the assault. Riku looked up and Tidus froze like a deer caught in headlights. Riku grinned and stood up. He had hardly even touched Tidus when he started to cry again. He grabbed his bruised right arm and dragged him to the center of the room. He opened the pair of scissors he had in his hand and held the blade against Tidus arm. He began to struggle and beg at the same time.

"Please, Riku, I don't know where they are! Wakka never told me, I swear!" Riku slashed the blade across his arm and watched the blood drip down into his crying face. Soon, growing bored of this game, he picked Tidus up in his arms. Tidus held his injured arm against his chest. He whimpered and struggled weakly in his arms.

"What's gotten into you Riku? You've never acted like this before!" Riku grinned darkly at him.

"Who ever said I was Riku?" Tidus eyes widened and he began to shake.

"Then who are you?" He whispered. His grin widened.

"I am known as Ansem. I'm sure Riku will be able to tell you himself." He watched as he closed his eyes and his facial features change slightly. A moment later he saw the fearful face of the true Riku. He was dropped to the ground. Riku looked at his blood covered hands, shaking slightly.

"T-Tidus, I'm sorry. I can't..." He screamed suddenly causing Tidus to jump slightly. Soon the sorrowful expression turned in to an evil, maniacal one. He stood up shakingly and got into a defensive position.

"You let Riku go, you bastard!" Ran at him full force only to be stopped with one arm. He was pushed onto the bed with such a force that caused one of his ribs to break slightly. He held back his screams of anguish and buried his face into the pillow. The back of his head was grabbed and he was flipped over. Ansem straddled his waist and leaned down into his face.

"You may not be Sora, but you'll have to do." Tidus eyes widened to the size of saucers. He could feel his body go still.

_Wait! What's going on? Why can't I move my body?"_

He tried hard to move any part of his body but to no avail. Ansem cupped his chin and pulled him into a forced kiss. He hiccupped into the kiss and began to cry again. He wiped away the tears pouring down his face.

"Now now, there's no need for tears. As long as your do what I say it wont hurt." He licked his cheek and kissed it tenderly. This only caused him to cry harder. Ansem grew tired of his whining and kissed him harshly on the lips. He took his legs and settled between them. He tore the shirt from his body leaving his upper half visible.

"Let's get started shall we?"

Sora walked out the bathroom feeling slightly better. He sat down on the edge of the bed and laid back. He felt Wakka touch his forehead.

"You've got a fever, ya." He said softly. Sora grinned weakly.

"I know. I've had one for the past three months now." Wakka went into his bathroom to get a cold cloth. He placed it on the brunettes' forehead, causing him to hiss slightly from the sting. Wakka sat beside him on the bed.

"You should have asked one of us to take you to the doctor. You know we would have." Sora shook his head.

"They would've saw the marks and asked where they came from." Wakka sighed knowing Riku was the one who prevented him from seeing a doctor. He watched Sora yawn and roll over. He grinned slightly. He reminded him of Tidus sometimes, except Tidus was way cuter. He longed to go back to Tidus but knew the blond would be upset if he just up and left sora to fend for himself. He laid back onto the pillow and drifted to sleep with thoughts of Tidus on his mind. Cloud opened the door to Soras room to see if he was alright only to see the sight of him and Wakka curled up on the bed sleeping. He made a face but decided to leave them alone seeing as how they were running from somebody. He closed the door with a soft click.

Tidus pushed weakly against the chest above him. He let out a grunt as his chest was assaulted with love bites and licks. He grabbed Ansems shoulder as he bit and pulled a nipple away from his chest. He arched his back when he flicked his tongue repeatedly across the bruising nub. He let out a hoarse sob.

"P-please ah! S-stop!" Ansem came up to his ear.

"Why should I? You seem to be enjoying yourself." He sucked on the lobe causing another short cry out of the blond beneath him. Tidus thought about Wakka. How he would never want him again if he knew what was happening between him and Ansem. The thought was abruptly stopped short when he felt Ansem trail a path down his stomach to the bulge in his pants. He waited for an opening. He saw Ansem reach his arm up to touch it.

_There!_

Kicked with all his strength. Ansem was caught in the side. He held his the ribs that had been kicked. Tidus almost slid from under him when he was caught. Ansems angry eyes bore into his frightened and tired ones. Ansem saw this and grinned, forgetting all other thoughts of anger.

"I guess we should move along. It is getting late." He unbuttoned Tidus pants and dragged them slowly down his legs. He tossed them carelessly to the floor and along with the pre-cum stained boxers. Tidus closed his eyes praying that Wakka would come home any second and save him. He could care less about what he thought when he saw him. Ansem spread his legs eagle style

and reached for the lotion on the nightstand. He poured an ample amount on his hand. He reached under his sac to his entrance. He heard a weak whimper as he slid in a finger. He searched around a bit for that one spot while steadily rubbing the tip of his erection with his thumb. He felt the body beneath him jump as he pressed against a certain wall. He grinded his finger into that one spot causing a shrill scream to come from Tidus mouth. He pushed in a second and third finger adding to the pressure. He grew tired of the foreplay and prepared himself for the main event. He globbed lotion on his weeping erection and pressed against the entrance.

"Please Ansem! Don't I'll do anything, just not this! Please!" Ansem came up to his ear again and whispered.

"Where is Sora?" Tidus bit his bottom lip. Soon he let out a sob knowing he couldn't tell the whereabouts of his best friend and boyfriend. He hiccupped a couple of times and buried his face into his arms. Ansem tsked him.

"This could all be avoided if you just tell me where my Sora is." Tidus moved his hands away from his face.

"He not yours! And I'll never tell you where he is even he you threatened to kill me!" Ansem chuckled darkly. Tidus gulped and buried his face into his arms again. He soon felt cold air all around him. He looked up and saw Ansem wasn't there any more, but something much worse. He wasnt in his room anymore. He seemed to be in some sort of dungeon. He shivered and felt his erection dying down.

_That's one good thing. Now just to find out where I am and where that Ansem guy went to._

The Next Morning

Sora waved Wakka off as he drove out of the driveway. He sighed in relief as the old Mustang (I don't know anything about cars so bear with me) disappeared down the road. It had taken a lot of convincing that he would be alright and for him not to worry about him. He turned around and ran right into Cloud who started mumbling apologies and whatnot. Sora grinned sheepishly.

"It's not your fault! I should just watch where I am going." He noticed that Cloud seemed to be more jumpy around him now than when Wakka was here.

"Are you hungry? Because I could fix you something to eat." Sora grabbed him by his upper arm and started to pull towards where he thought the kitchen was.

"Well, there's no need of standing around in one spot when there's food to be made, right?" Cloud sweat dropped suddenly sensing that asking the Burnett if he was hungry was a bad idea, a very bad idea.

"Don't tell me you're going to put anchovies on that?" Sora looked up at him from his currently 13' sandwich.

"But I always put anchovies on my sandwiches." Cloud looked at the mess Sora called food. He had peanut butter and mustard on the same side. Well, he couldn't complain. The poor boy was looking kind of malnurioushed anyway. Better let him eat what he likes and get healthy quickly than feeding some old can of soup.

"Do you have any vegetable beef soup?" Cloud face faulted and reached into his pantry to get the soup.

_Well, might as well scratch that last thought about the soup._

He watched in awe as Sora ate the whole thing plus a bag of chips in 15 minutes. He covered his mouth as a burp came up and looked quizzically as Cloud whose mouth was on the floor.

"Is there something wrong?" Cloud shook his head.

"I'm feeling kind of tired. Do you mind if I go lay down?"

"What? No! This is your house too. You can go lie down whenever you fell like it." Sora thanked and exited to his room. Cloud shook his head in amazement.

_Something tells me things are gonna get interesting._

Sora lay on his bed thinking about what Riku would be doing right now.

_Probably still searching for me. Well good luck! Even if you do find me I'll never return home with you._

Even though he thought this, deep down in his conscience he knew he would have to return to Riku whether he wanted to or not. He flipped over on his side and winced as a week old bruise was pushed up against. He could remember how he got it like it was yesterday.

Flash Back

Sora sat patiently on the couch waiting for Riku to get home before he started eating the dinner he had prepared for the both of them. He hadn't eaten all day because he had to clean the house and by the time he finished it was dinner time. He remembered the rule about dinner.

_Don't eat until I get home. Understand?_

He shuddered with hunger, trying his hardest not to dig in just yet. He couldn't take it anymore. He lifted up a spoonful of mashed potatoes just as the door opened. In an instant something hit him forcefully in the side causing him to hit the wall. He held his side as looked up into the angry face of Riku.

"Let that be a warning not to disobey me again."

End Flashback

He shuddered and wiped away a few stray tears. He felt someone hold a tissue to his face. He looked up into the blurry face of Cloud. He began to tear up again and buried his face into Clouds chest. Cloud wrapped his arms around his shoulders and held him while whispering comforting words in his ear.

"Shh. Don't cry. He's not here anymore. He wont hurt you ever again." Sora continued to cry into his chest remembering all the brutal beatings and rapes he had to go through. Cloud rubbed his head.

"Would it help if I told you something?" Sora looked up and sniffed waiting for the blonde to speak.

"I may not have been in the situation as you but I not what it's like to dread seeing someone who took something very important away from you." Cloud had gotten a very distant look in his eyes.

"I remember it like yesterday. You see I used be a part of the military group called SOLDIER. My commanding officer, Sephiroft, would spar with me form time to time away from the other students. At first, I thought it was so nobody would get hurt, because we used to go all out on each other. Till one day, while we were sparing I got into a very serious situation. It seems that the only reason he had spared with me was to get me all to him. Well, I hope you know where this story's going." Sora nodded.

"How d-did you get over it so quickly?"

"At first it was hard, seeing the man who took almost everything away from you, but soon I learned to ignore him and finally I got out of SOLDIER after an accident. That's why my eyes seem to glow." Sora nodded, letting it all sink.

"The point is that you have to forget about it. Another way I got over it was by practicing my swordsmanship. Find something you like that'll help ease the pain." Sora smiled slightly and nodded. Cloud smiled too.

"Good. Now just find what you're interested in and get started." Sora looked down timidly.

"Well, since you're a master swordsman and all, could you teach to handle a sword also."

"Well I don't know. My apprentice has to be strong willed and doesn't give up so easily. You think you're up to that?" Sora nodded vigorously, eyes full of determination.

"Good we'll start tomorrow."

Taka: Argh! I hope this vhapter wasnt too short I'm trying my best to right longer chapters so my readers will be and I hope this isn't too short because every ioner-

Sora: Stop! You're messing up your typing!

Taka: Sorry, Next chapter coming soon. Review or I'll give Sora back to Riku.

Riku: (in the back) Kukuku. Come here my precious...

Sora: (Hops on Taka's back) Noooooooooooo!

Taka: (takes out Sledge hammer) Stay away from Sora!


End file.
